LoD @ Wally~World
by Me Gots No Name
Summary: Wrote b4 x~mas. I wuz sick. It sux.
1. How it began...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
LoD At Wally~World  
By Me Gots No Name  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Dragoon.   
Or Wal~Mart.   
Or anything.   
'Cept my can of Mountain Dew.   
*Sip*   
Ahhh...Caffieney...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: I wuz sick when I wrote this... Very sick...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Dragoons stood their ground, preparing for the task at hand. They've never had to face anything as terrible, as horrific, as mind~bending as...Christmas shopping at Wal~Mart!   
  
*Dum Dum Duuuuuuuuuuuuum*  
  
Dart: Why are we doing this again?  
  
Shana: 'Cause it's Christmas time, silly!  
  
Lavitz: Sounds like a pretty stupid reason to me...  
  
Both: We thought you were dead!  
  
Lavitz: This is one of those fanfic thingies. Fanfic writers can bring people back to life.  
  
Aura~sama: I only wish we can cure our colds. *Ah~choo!* Oh, & just so ya know, Lloyd & Lenus will be alive too.  
  
Dart: Well that's something...  
  
Hachel: Hi Dart!  
  
Dart: Hi Grandpa!  
  
*Hachel hits Dart in the head.*  
  
Hachel: I'm not Grandpa!  
  
Meru: Hi guyz! Isn't Christmas sooo kewl? I alwayz thought so! Hey, kewl! Wally~World! Let'z go shopping!  
  
Shana: Now that's the Christmas spirit!  
  
*The 2 Dragoon chicks run into Wally~World.*  
  
Albert: Hello Dart. Hello Hachel. Hello Lavitz...Lavitz?!? O.o I thought you were dead.  
  
Lavitz: We explained it earlier. Here.  
  
*Hands Albert fanfic. Reads.*  
  
Albert: It's not logical.  
  
Aura~sama: I DON'T CARE!!!!!  
  
Albert: Eep!  
  
Dart: Hey, cool! Everything we say is magically appearing on the paper.   
  
Aura~sama: Magically appearing. Yeah, sure Dart...  
  
Dart: Who is this Aura~sama person & how is what they're saying appearing on the paper?  
  
*Anvil falls on Dart's head.*  
  
Aura~sama: I'm the fanfic writer & stuff is on the paper 'cause I'm writing it down!   
  
Everyone else: Ohhhh...  
  
Dart: Owchies...  
  
Rose: This looks like a stupid waste of time to me.  
  
Kongol: Kongol have to get stuff here. See ya later.  
  
*Kongol goes in.*  
  
Lloyd: We gotta get stuff here too, right Lenus?  
  
Lenus: Yes, Hunnybun!   
  
*Everyone else snickers at the name. Lloyd & Lenus go in.*  
  
Emille: Hi Albert! Hi everyone else!  
  
*Albert gives a little wave & grins like a stooge.*  
  
Everyone else: *Sigh*  
  
Emille: I have some shopping to do here. Wanna come, Albert?  
  
Albert: Okay!  
  
*Emille goes in, Albert following like a little puppy dog.*  
  
Hachel: So what're we gonna do?  
  
Rose: Do what you want. I'm waiting in the car.  
  
*Rose goes to the car, gets in, & sits down.*  
  
Dart: I'm gonna check out the hunting gear. You guys wanna come?  
  
Hachel: All right.  
  
Lavitz: Okay...  
  
*They go in.* 


	2. Why the winglies hair is so light...

*In the Hair Care Section, Meru, Lloyd, & Lenus are coming up with empty shopping carts to the Sheer Blonde section. They eye the corner to make sure no one's looking, then all of them pile as much Sheer Blonde stuff into their carts as they can.*  
  
Meru: Hey, I saw the spray first! Give it here!  
  
Lenus: Butt out! You took my mousse!  
  
Lloyd: Hey! They got a buy~1~get~1~free on platinum!  
  
*The three continue until there's no more Sheer Blonde items on the shelf & everyone's cart is halfway full of hair stuff. They leave the section to do some more shopping.*  
  
*In the Men's Clothing Department.*  
  
Shana: Oh! Dart'll just luv this for Christmas! ^^  
  
*In the Grocery Store.*  
  
Kongol: "Buy one bag of chocolate chips, get the second one half price." Good deal.   
  
*Puts 2 bags of chocolate chips in basket & continues looking down baking aisle. (C'mon, everyone has a skeleton in their closet!)* 


	3. What X~mas is really about...

*In the Women's Clothing Department.*  
  
Emille: What do you think of this outfit, Albert?  
  
Albert: It's nice. Get it.  
  
Emille: & this one?  
  
Albert: It's nice. Get it.  
  
*This continues until Emille thinks she has enough clothes. Then they go to the Book Shelf.*  
  
Albert: Books... O -,O Drooling  
  
*In the car.*  
  
Rose: Now for what Christmas is all about.  
  
*Puts Styx cd in deck, starts playing "Mr. Roboto," & sings along.*  
  
*In the Hunting Store.*  
  
Dart: The hunting gear in this store sucks.  
  
Lavitz: Yeah. I can't believe people use stuff like this.  
  
Hachel: Hey, look! I got a new tennis raquet. 


	4. Why you should always save the receipt.....

*Everyone buys their stuff & leaves the store with their carts.*  
  
Dart: How're we gonna fit all this stuff & ourselves in the car?  
  
Lavitz: Hey, Rose! Pop the trunk, will ya?  
  
*Trunk opens. "Come Sail Away" blasts out of the car.*  
  
Everyone: We didn't know you liked Styx, Rose.  
  
*Everyone decides to put the stuff in the car, let Rose drive it home, & the rest of them are gonna walk. Poor Dragoon peeps. Dart, however, comes across Shana's Christmas present for him.*  
  
Dart: Hey, what's this?  
  
Shana: Don't open that, Dart!  
  
*Dart opens it anyway & takes out a red sweater with a green Christmas tree on it. The tree has tiny lights on it that spell out "Merry Christmas" & the lights are blinking & playing "Hark the Hearald Angels Sing."*  
  
Dart: What the %#*@ is this piece of crap?  
  
Shana: Heh heh... nothing.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
